Family Fun!
by PurpleAngel1
Summary: Family Isn't Always Same Blood. They are the ones who Accept you Who You Are. The ones who would do anything to see you smile, and who love you no matter what. Family Based Fiction, including AbhiRika, RajVi, IshYant, Vineet/OC, Kavin/OC, Mayur/OC, Daya/OC, Sachin/OC, Nikhil/OC. Slightly AU. Read at own Perusal. [Story Abandoned]
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Helloozz! Back with another one :D A Family Fiction :) Hope you Enjoy!**

* * *

The atmosphere in The bureau was pretty cool to beat the scorching heat of the sun, all thanks to the powerful Ac's, but someone seemed all tensed and was wiping sweat off his face again and again. Abhijeet noticed him and giggled, as he got what the man was up to. He signaled his buddy Daya, and both moved towards him.

 **Abhijeet:** " Seedha Seedha keh do na yaar.."

The man looks up to them and sighs.

 **Man:** " Kaise kahu Sir?" Himmat toh bilkul bhi nahi hoti."

 **Daya:** " Waise toh mujrimo ke saamne SHER bane ghumte ho.. Uske saamne tumhare ander ka sher KABUTAR kyu ban jata hai?"

Abhijeet giggles. the man chuckles.

 **Man:** " Kya karu Sir? Yaad hai? Kuch mahino pehle aapka bhi yahi haal hota tha."

Daya dons a serious expression, " Haan, Yeh mein kaise bhool sakta hu."

Abhijeet couldn't help laughing. Seeing him laugh, the rest two also burst out. Of course, they were on duty and couldn't laugh this way but ACP Sir had already been away from 2 days and would be away for another couple of days.

 **Abhijeet:** " Tum dono ko mein kaise samjhau? Ki Jo Darr Gaya, wo marr gaya."

And they again burst out in laughter. The rest smile seeing them, it has been long since they shared a moment together.

 **Daya:** " Par Abhijeet tumhara aur Tarika ka case alag hai.. Humare jaisa thodi na.."

 **Abhijeet:** " wah Daya! Maine tumhe apne saath **Rajat** kheechai karne bulaya tha. Tum toh iski side nikal gaye."

Their laughter was echoing in the bureau. Everyone was really pleased. Suddenly when Purvi arrives, with Shreya and Tarika.

 **Abhijeet:** " arey Tarika jee. Aaiye - aaiye. Baithiye."

 **Tarika:** Abhijeet, Mein yahan baithne nahi aayi. Hume kuch kaam hai." * Chuckle*

Now everyone laughs. Purvi notices something.

 **Purvi** ( to Rajat): Rajat Sir? Aapki tabiyat toh theek hai na? Itne paseene kyu chutt rahe hein?"

Rest everyone laughs. They all have been aware of HIS feelings towards HER, Of course except HER.

 **Daya:** " Sab tumhari hi denn hai Purvi."

 **Purvi** ( confused): " Mein samjhi nahi, sir."

 **Tarika:** " Jaldi samajh jaogi, agar Rajat samjhae toh. Kyu Rajat?"

 **Rajat** ( stammering): " M..Mei..Mein k..Kya Sa..samjhauga?"

 **Abhijeet:** " Toh Kya hum Samjhade?" * Smirk*

 **Rajat:** " N..Nahi S..Sir.. Please." *Begging look*

 **Purvi:** " Mein Kuch nahi samajh rahi hu Bhai.." Purvi questions Abhijeet.

(Abhijeet is Purvi's real brother here)

 **Shreya:** " Jaldi Samjhogi.. Par Sir ( To Abhijeet) Aapki permission ho toh kya hum half -day kar sakte hein?"

 **Abhijeet:** " Kyu? Teeno ko ek saath kya kaam hai?"

 **Purvi:** " Bhaii Please" * Puppy Eye look*

 **Tarika:** "Abhijeet dekho, hum ACP Sir ko nahi bataengey aur agar koi case aaya toh jaldi se bhaagkar aa jaegey."

 **Abhijeet:** "Ab aap kehti hein Tarika ji toh.. Theek hai jao."

Purvi squeals in excitement and thanks her brother. All three leave.

Daya takes a chair and sits beside Rajat.

 **Daya:** " Dekhlo, Usko tumhari kitni chinta hai."

Rajat smiles.

 **Abhijeet:** " Rajat yaar, Tum toh bohot darpok nikle."

 **Rajat:** " Sirr, Pata nahi kyu? Usko dekhte hi Paseene chuttne lagte hein."

 **Daya:** " I wonder, Tum dono ka shaadi ke baad kya hoga?"

 **Rajat** * Sigh*: " Shaadi ki baat mat kijiye. Abhi tak toh Doti bhi acche se nahi hui."

 **Abhijeet:** "Areey hui hai, Mujhe yaad hai, ek baar Purvi ghar late aai thi aur usko Reason tum the."

 **Rajat:** " Heeiinn?"

 **Abhijeet: ..**

 _ **Flashback..**_

 _Purvi comes home with a wide smile on her face._

 _ **Abhijeet:** " Kya hua? Kahan thi tu? Badi derr kardi? Aur yeh Smile?"_

 _ **Purvi:** "kitne sawal puchegey aap?"_

 _ **Abhijeet:** " uff! Chalo yeh batao, Kahin gayi thi?"_

 _ **Purvi:** "Wo aaj Rajat Sir ko chot lagi thi na? Toh pehle unki dressing mein help ki,.. phir wo bohot sad the, isiliye unko mein apne saath Ice- cream khilane le gayi. Aur pata hai, Unhone mujhse dosti ke liye pucha.. Aur phir kya maine, Haan keh diya."_

 _ **Abhijeet:** " How Sweet.."_

 _Purvi was smiling all the time that evening._

 ** _Flashback Ends.._**

 **Rajat:** " Arey haan, Mujhe yaad hai wo Din." * Dreamy Tone*

 **Rajat** (continues) : " Bilkul Purvi ki tarah Khoobsurat.."

 **Abhijeet:** "hayee.. Itni tarriiff?"

 **Daya:** "Bhai Abhijeet, Zara Bhabhi ko bol ki Rajat ko koi dawai de."

 **Rajat:** " Kon Bhabhi?"

 **Daya:** " Obviously Tarika!"

Abhijeet smiles coyly and nods a little.

 **Rajat:** " Par mujhe koi dawaii nahi chahiye."

 **Daya:** ' Chahiye tumhe, Anti- Pyaar dawai."

 **Abhijeet:** " Nahii, Pyaar waali dawaai, taaki yeh keh de usse. Warna toh yeh daraa hua reh jaega aur koi aur chance maarr lega."

Suddenly, someone comes in almost Dancing.

 **Sachin:** ' kya hua bhai DUSHYANT?"

Dushyant, without saying anything, just HUgs saching tight. Everyone gives a strange expression.

 **Kavin:** " Koi mereko btaega kya chal raha hai?"

 **Pankaj:** " Mein samajh gaya! Aaj Sir ne breakfast mein zarur kuch tasty khaaya hoga."

Dushyant glares a little at Pankaj band sperates from the Hug with Sachin.

Then he held Sachin's hand and shaking them violently he said, " Wo Mann gayi! Wo mann gayi Mere Bhai!"

A huge smile crept on Duo, Rajat, Sachin and Kavin's face.

 **Kavin:** " Congratulations!" Kavin almost jumped over his buddy.

Duo too join in with wishes.

 **Dushyant:** " Sharam Karle Rajat! Ab toh maine bhi mana liye use."

 **Rajat:** " Kyaa?" " Tumne Purvi se dinner ke liye pucha?"

 **Dushyant** laughs and says, " Nahi Bhai! Ishita se."

Rajat sighs, relieved. Kavin pats Rajat's back.

Suddenly, DCP enters the scene. (hehehe :P) He peeps through the gate first, and then enters saying, " Hello Everyone!"

Everyone shares glances.

 **DCP:** " Don't worry! Mein toh bas yahan se guzar raha tha toh-"

 **Abhijeet:** " Socha ki hum sab ki class li jaaye. haina Sir?"

 **DCP** : " Nahi, yahan se bohot shor aa raha tha. Kya baat hai? ACP ka resignation aaya hai kya?"

Dushyant gives a death glare, DCP ignores.

Suddenly, ishita enters the bureau. DCP looks at her.

( Here Ishita is New and Both DCP and Ishita don't know each other)

 **DCP:** " Hanji Kahiye, Kya kaam hai aapko. Aapka pati ya Boyfriend kho gaya hai? Toh Ye log ( Pointing towards all inspectors standing) aapki madad karengey."

Ishita thinks that this man is some Mad Old Man :p

 **Ishita:** " Dekhiye uncle, Lagta hai aap kisi galat faimi mein hein. Mein yahan kaam karti hun aur agar aapki Girlfriend ya Biwi kho gayi ho toh yahan aana"

All try to control their laughter. DCP gives a weird look.

 **DCP:** " Oh! Toh ek aur nayi inspector!"

 **Ishita:** " Aapko koi Problem hai Uncle?"

 **DCP:** " Naam kya hai tumhara? Kisne rakha hai tumhe yahan kaam par?"

 **Ishita:** " Chaliye Uncle, Aapko Dimaagi Ilaaj ki zarurat hai."

Kavin murmurs to Dushyant, " Aaj ye Ishita humare Dil ki baatein bol rahi hai."

 **Daya:** " Ishita, Yeh DCP Sir hein."

 **Ishita:** ... :O ( thinks: Ab mereko yeh Fire kardengey.)

 **Ishita:** " Sorry Sir!"

 **DCP:** " Waise kya mein shakal se DCP nahi lagta."

Ishita stands blank. DCp nods his head in dis appointment.

 **DCP:** " Maine itni ajeeb CID team kabhi nahi dekhi."

And DCP leaves. All burst out in laughter.

 **Dushyant:** " Good Work Ishita! Bohot accha kaam kiya tumne."

 **Ishita** (innocently): " Maine kya kiya Sir?"

 **Daya:** " Jald hi samjh jaogi."

All again laugh a little.

* * *

 **Precap: 2 Confessions, and More Fun!**

 **A/N:** Hope you Liked it! No Obligations to review, if you Do, I'll be happy. Rest depends on you. Sorry for any mistakes.

The other updates would be delayed. School has started and I am pretty busy. Thankyou!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello! Here's your update. Hopefully, I am not late. Enjoy!**

Everyone Gets Back to Work as A Case was called up. The Girls came back to Duty and After a Long Hectic Day of Investigation; they caught the criminals and dispersed.

 **Next Morning: Bureau**

Daya, Abhijeet and Rajat had been looking upon their watches time after time. A new officer had to join but hasn't come yet. Their entire wait got answered as a Young Girl of about 22-23 flung the door open and Came In, Clad Formally with a Greeting Smile. She hesitantly spoke,

" **Inspector Areej On Duty!"**

All the Senior Inspectors got up and shook hands. Finding the environment quite comfortable, she meets everyone and then Purvi and Shreya told her the important things to be kept in mind. Suddenly, her eyes Fell upon the group Photo of CID Mumbai but shocked till her depths, her eyes glued on a Single Man. She walked to have a closer Look of the Photo and she was Confused and Shocked and she could feel numerous types of emotions flooding her. She suddenly Murmured, **" Sachu?"**

Though shocked, She din't ask anything to anyone out there. Purvi then started to explain the File Priorities. Areej was taking some files towards her desk when,

Voice: **"S...Strawberry?"**

Listening something that she used to hear during her training days she turned and stunned to see him, she dropped her files and murmured, **"B...Blackberry?"**

She inwardly thanked God for making her meet him again and without any other second thought she rushed to have a closer look of his face. Nobody had ever seen Sachin being so emotional. And As soon as she took steps near him, he pulled her in his arms. Giving her a comforting Hug and refreshing all those Memories they had. Suddenly, they realised, they were in the bureau and all the officers including their seniors were looking at them.

Out of the sentimental stage, Areej carefully separated herself and smiled at him a little, and quickly went back to collect the files she dropped. Sachin was awestruck to meet her HERE. He just felt, His Dream came true.

….

It was break and being super – excited to talk with each other, both stay in the Bureau. Just as everyone left, She looked up at him and he quickly rushed to her and held her hands.

 **Sachin** : "Strawbery, Kaisi ho tum? Aur itne din kahan thi? Pata hai maine tumhe kitna miss kiya?"

 **Areej** : " Blackberry, Maine bhi tumhe bohot Miss kiya. Par tum jaante ho na ki tab conditions kaise they-?"

Sachin nods.

 **Areej** : " Chaliye Sir, Ab aap Jaaiye. Lunch kar lijiye."

Sachin was shocked as he sensed her helplessness in her voice.

 **Sachin** : Arru? Ye kya hai? Kya ab tum humari designation ki wajah se humari dosti bhool jaogi?"

Areej lowered her head. She knew she had hurt him calling him Sir. But she respected her duty and knew they can't go with Blackberry- Strawberry here. He smiled sadly.

 **Sachin** : "Aru. Mein tumhare muh se Blackberry hi sunna pasand karunga."

Areej looked up at him and smiled innocently. He just got mesmerized; he had been missing that innocent smile of hers. Before he could speak anything, the team flushes in.

 **Daya** : " Bhai, Tumlogon ko Lunch karna hai ya nahi?"

It was her first day, she couldn't gather any courage to reply her senior, Sachin smiled.

 **Sachin** : "Uh?!.. Jee Sir. Wo hum bas jaa hi rahe hein."

Everyone gets to their desks as ArChin move out for Lunch.

 **Shreya** : " Inke beech kuch Khichdi Pak Rahi hai."

 **Vineet** : " Kuch nahi. Bohot saari hai."

Everyone laughs a little but Dushyant seemed Restless. He had eagerly waiting for the Day to get over. Suddenly, he gets back from Trance on HER voice.

Ishita was talking to Duo for some reason.

 **Ishita** : "Sir. Please. Mujhe kuch kaam hai."

 **Abhijeet** : "Jabse ACP Sir gaye hein. Kisi na Kisi ko Half-Day chahiye hi hota hai."

 **Daya** "Ab kya kare? Jao. Ishita. Tum Bhi Jao."

Ishita Smiles Big and Rushes out.

 **Rajat** : " Ja Bhai Dushyant. Tub bhi Ja/"

 **Dushyant** : " Haan! Toh Sir?" He looks at Duo with hopeful eyes.

 **Abhjeet** : " Kahin yeh Bureau, Lover's Spot na hojae."

 **Daya** : " Ab mana bhi nahi kar sakte." He nods his head faking dis- appointment.

 **Abhijeet** : " Jaa Bhai, Tu Bhi Jaa."

Dushyant shakes his hand with Abhijeet vigorously and leaves.

 **Daya** : " Aur Kisi ko Jaana Hai Bhai? Nikhil? Vineet? Rajat? Mayur? Vansh? Kavin?"

All of them Nod in No. Abhijeet grins.

After A While, Everyone leaves and ArChin go out for a walk together.

…

 **Other Hand: IshYant**

It was Evening till then, and Ishyant were all ready for the planned date. Being into the habit of Punctuality, Dushyant rang Ishita's door bell and realized he is 20 minutes early. Within seconds, the door opened. He looked at her, for the first time his heart increased his speed of beating by seeing a Girl. She smiles nervously at him and welcomed him inside. Her house was perfectly decorated and he was stunned to see her parents, happily sitting to welcome him.

 **Dushyant** : " Uh.. Namaste Uncle. Namaste Aunty."

Both her parents smiled and asked him to sit. He just felt a little awkward. How will he Ask Ishita to come with him now? Ishita's Mother serves him water, gathering courage e he spoke up.

 **Dushyant** : " Aunty, shayad hume chalna chahiye." He said looking at Ishita who was standing in a corner, tackling her sister who was nudging her. He smiled as he just knew what is being teased about.

 **Ishita's Father** : " Haan Haan Beta. Tum dono Jao." (To Ishita) "Ishu? Jaa Beta, varna tum logon ko Late Hojaega."

Ishita nods and smiles nervously looking at Him. He Smiles back a little and they proceed.

….

 **Abhijeet – Purvi Residence:**

Abhijeet was bidding a happy Bye to Purvi as he was off for a Dinner Date with Tarika. Purvi was teasing him continuously which was making him Blush. He had always been going out with Tarika but Purvi never did this every time, Today she was teasing him a lot.

 **Abhijeet** ( Thinks): " Abhi chup karata hun isko-"

 **Abhijeet** : " Purvi, Beta tujhe kuch bhi chahiye ho na? Toh mujhe nahi, Rajat ko phone lagana. Usse kehna jo bhi tumhe chahiye."

(Purvi being fairly younger, Abhijeet had thought her of his daughter and cared for her like a Father does)

 **Purvi** : " R..Rajat Sir ko kyu?"

 **Abhijeet** : "Arey,, Wo Actually, Aaj kal tumhare Rajat Sir ne kaam- waam karna chod diya hai."

Purvi gives a confused look. She suddenly gets worried for Rajat. Maybe he has got some disease, that's why he was sweating in the Bureau and has stopped doing his wok.

As soon as Abhijeet leaves, Purvi's main Aim left was to talk to Rajat. She quickly dialed his number.

On the other side, he saw Her Call, Out of the world, his lips curl up in a huge smile and his face glowed like anything.

 **Rajat** : " Hello?"

 **Purvi** : " Hello Rajat Sir. Aapka Deemaag Theek hai na? Kisne kaha hai aapko itni beemari mein Bureau aane ko? Hospital kyu nahi jaate? Kahin aesa toh nahi ki aapko Darr lagta ho check- up karvane se. Agar aesa hai toh Don't worry, Mein chal loongi aapke saath par apni Health ke saath compromise mat kijiye."

Rajat just listened to what she said, without interrupting her; He listened to her with a big smile.

 **Purvi** : "Bol kyu nahi rahe hein ab aap?"

 **Rajat** : "Tumne mujhe bolne ka mauka diya?"

 **Purvi** : "Uh! Sorry. Boliye ab"

 **Rajat** : " Kya bolu?"

 **Purvi** : "Kuch mat Boliye. Chupm-Chap gharme baithe rehna. Mein aa rahi hu aapke Ghar"

 **Rajat** : "…"

 **Purvi** : "Acha Sorry. Rajat Sir, Kya mein aapke ghar aa sakti hun?"

 **Rajat** smiles, "Haan Haan." (Murmurs) " Tumhara hi Ghar hai."

 **Purvi** : " Kya bola aapna? Mujhe sab sunae pada."

 **Rajat** : " Purvi.. Wo.. Mera matlab tha-"

 **Purvi** : " Huh! Mujhe sab samjah mein aata hai." She said controlling her laughter and she hung the call.

Actually, Purvi din't understood what Rajat said and just play a prank she said all that. Rajat here got worried. He grabbed his keys but before he could go-

 **Ananya (Rajat's Sis)** : "Bhaiya? Kahan Jaa Rahe ho?"

 **Rajat** : " Wo kuch kaam hai."

 **Ananya** : "Purvi se milne jaa rahe ho na?"

 **Rajat** : "Uh!.. Haan."

 **Ananya** : "Haan Haan Jao. All The Best Bhaiya aurr Aaram se Aana ok?"

 **Rajat** : "Thik Hai. Thik hai. Tu Dinner kar liyo. Bye."

 **Ananya** : "Byee!"

And without wasting even a single second, he took his keys and rushed.

 **Abhijeet – Purvi Residence:**

Rajat rang the bell and she opened the door mocking anger.

 **Rajat** : " Hey Purvi, Meri Baat toh Suno yaar-"

 **Purvi** : " Nahi Sunna mujhe kuch bhi-"

Rajat says after a pause, " Waise mujhe yaad nahi aa raha maine phone pe kuch aesa bola ho jisse Purvi maharani ko gussa aa jae."

Purvi gives a #chori-Pakdi-gayi # expression. He laughs.

 **Purvi** : " Hehe, Sorry Sir."

Rajat smirks. Suddenly, something strikes Purvi.

 **Purvi** : "Arey! Mein toh bhool gayi. Aapko Hospital Le kar jaana hai. Chaliye Uthiye. Uthiye Jaldii!"

 **Rajat** : "Uh? Hopital kyu?"

 **Purvi** : "Mein jaanti hun aapko koi beemari hai."

She grabs his hand and starts to pull to and urges him to come to Hospital with her.

 **Rajat** : " Purvi, Mujhe koi bemaari nahi hai."

 **Purvi** : " Aapko hai!"

 **Rajat** : "Nahi hai Naaa!"

 **Purvi** : "Dekhiye, Dariye mat. Hospital jaana hai, Haunted House nahi!"

 **Rajat** : "Meri baat ko Samjho"

 **Purvi** : "Huh!?"

 **Rajat** : "Mujhe sachme koi beemari nahi hai."

 **Purvi** : "Par, Mere paas Proof hein ki aapko Beemari hai Koi."

 **Rajat** : "What?-"

 **Purvi** : "Hanji! Aajkal aapko AC mein bhi paseena aata hai. Aur Bhai ne bataya Aap Kaam bhi nahi karte."

 **Rajat** : "Aww Purvi. Idhar aao."

And He carefully pulls her towards him, and she sits just beside him on the Sofa.

 **Rajat** : "Dekho Purvi. Mujhe koi Disease vagera Nahi hai.. Shayad Abhijeet Sir koi mazzak kar rahe ho aur Waise bhi mein Hospital jaane se darta nahi"

 **Purvi** : " Hehehe"

They End the topic but start conversing further; they never knew when Time went by. Suddenly, the door bell rang, The Door wasn't locked and in came the Man who stood outside and smiled seeing RajVi sitting together.

 **Purvi** : "Arey Bhai? Aap aagaye?"

 **Abhjeet** : " Kyu? Nahin aana chahiye tha?-"

Purvi blushes.

 **Abhijeet** : "Waise maine toh mazaak mein kaha tha ki kuch bhi ho toh Rajat ko bulana but tumne toh Sachme?"

 **Rajat** : "Sir, Actually Wo/" Abhijeet Cuts.

 **Abhijeet** : "Mein shayad Samajh gaya btw tum dono ne Dinner kiya?"

RajVi nod in No.

 **Abhijeet** : "Khana bana hua hai. Purvi tum Serve kar do aur tum dono kha lo-"

 **Rajat** : "Aur aap?"

 **Purvi** : " Wo Actually Bhai ne Bhabhi ke saath Dinner kar liya"

Rajat smiles. Purvi goes in to serve food. RajVi dine together and then Rajat goes off.

…..

 **PRECAP: IshYant's Date and ArChin's beach side walk. More moments and New Cops to be Introduced, New Stories to Start!**

 **A/N: Phew! Finally Chapter End and I have not written this chapter as the last Precap said.**

 **Aru Baby? Hope you liked it. If you Desire any changes, do Message me. Aishu? Aapki Entry in the Upcoming Chapter...**

 **Thankyou To all Who Supported! Hope you had a Look at the List I had posted namely, "Finalized Charater List!"**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello Everyone! Here's your Update :) Thankyou for your support. Hope you Enjoy! :)**

* * *

It has been a long time since they met, so Sachin ask Areej to come along with him. She loved beaches and it was night when they though to have walk beside the beach.

 **Sachin:** "Aru, Tumhare saath itne dino baad aese. Bohot accha lag raha hai."

Areej supressed a blushy smile. She too loved being with him.

They sat nearby the ocean, carefully he wrapped his arm around her shoulder

gazing at the huge sky and the large ocean without much talks. Not many people were present around, Suddenly a voice disturbed the two sitting quitely.

 **Voice:** Sachuu? Tu yahan kya kar raha hai?

Sachin and Aru turned, Finding a girl standing right behind them.

 **Sachin:** Sanjana Tu?

 **Sanjana** ( Sachin's Best friend) : " Haan mein btw Tu yahan toh kabhi nahi aata? Toh aaj kaise?"

Aru carefully and quitely listenes the two talking.

 **Sachin:** "Akele aane mein koi mazza nahi Sanju" He quickly steals a glance of the girl who sat just beside him, Aru smiles.

Sanjana thinks not to disturb them much, for she knew the feelings of her best friend towards this Young Beautiful girl!

 **Sanjana:** " Okay Guys! Enjoy!" she winks and leaves quickly.

Sachin smiles, nodding his head lightly.

 **Aru:** " Kon thi yeh?"

Sachin could easily sense the feeling of Jealousy in her voice.

 **Sachin:** " Meri sabse acchi dost, Sanjana."

Areej smiles a little. Sachin tries to lift her mood up.

 **Sachin:** " Chalo Dinner karte hein.. Yahan paas mein ek restaurant hai."

 **Aru:** " Mereko Bhook nahi."

 **Sachin:** " Hum ALUMATAR ki sabzi khaengey. Sochlo?"

 **Aru:** " Kya kaha?"

Sachin laughs and runs, while she runs to catch him. She loved how he made fun of her by calling her, Alumatar

...

 **Ishyant:**

Ishita was quitely gazing the outside view. He was carefully observing her changing expressions, which turned from nervous to happy and finally to comfortable.

Out of words, Dushyant drives silently. Soon they reach their destined place.

He smiles at her and the very next moment, they are standing inside the Restaurant. He leads her in, to their table. Being it their very first date, they talk a little and enjoy dinner together, then leave.

...

 **Next Day: Bureau..**

It was an unbelievable day, Purvi was almost jumping around in the bureau like mad, but she told nobody Why? From the time her brother had told her that someone would be re-joining CID Mumbai today, she was out of her senses. Over- happy and over- joyed. Well, someone who loved her dearly was the most happy one to see her like that. Just 15 minutes after Shreya arrived, Purvi broke the news which the seniors were hiding just to themselves.

 **Purvi:** " Shreyaa! Sun! Pata hai kya? aaj **Roohi** humare yahan fir se join kar rahi hai! "

 **Shreya:** "Kya sach mein? Kya kisi ne yeh baat **Vineet** ko batayi?"

 **Purvi:** " Haan. Bhai ne sabse pehle usse hi bataya tha."

Before anybody could say anything, a well- dressed girl enters the bureau.

 **Girl:** " Good Morning Sir. "

Shreya gives #This Is Not Roohi look. Then who is she?

 **Daya:** " Wo Actually, yeh hai **Aisha Maheshwari.** Humari nayi inspector."

Someone's look struck at this girl, what cute expressions does she give.

 **Dushyant** ( Murmurs) : " Ahaa Kavin Jee? Pehli nazar mein lattu?"

 **Kavin:** " Uh? Nahi toh."

He averts his gaze back to work. Afterall, she'll be joining so he has time to look at her afterwards as well.

 **Abhijeet:** " Waise toh isne kal se join karna tha par aaj maine isko yahan ka kaam seekhne ke liye bulaya hai."

Everyone just smiles. Aisha meets everyone.

 **...**

 **Lunch break:**

The irritated Purvi approaches her brother who was having lunch with Daya.

 **Purvi:** " Yeh Roohi kyu nahi aa rahi hai?"

 **Daya:** " Purvi Aaram se. Hume bhi curiosity ho rahi hai Roohi se phirse milne ki aur Vineet toh kabka Airport baitha hai. Kuch hi derr mein aa jaegi roohi."

Purvi nods, dissatisfied.

...

 **Other Side:**

 **Kavin:** " Yaar, wo toh koi Interest nahi dikha rahi hai." * Head nodding in dis-appointment.*

Hearing this, Rajat and Dushyant couldn't help but laugh.

 **Rajat:** " Bhai. Badi jaldi padi hai, dheere dheere wo dikhaegi interest. Abhi kahan?"

 **Dushyant:** " Waise bhi aaj uska pehla din hai." Rajat nods in agreement.

 **Kavin:** " Toh ab mein kya karu? Tum dono hi batao?" He stuffs another spoon of food into his mouth.

Suddenly, they heard a loud shout, **" Roohi aagayi!"**

Everyone smiles and moves to the bureau. Roohi had come along with Vineet and was meeting everyone. Her old buddies and New comers.

Roohi had been working under CID Mumbai 3 years back but had to be transferred to Pune due to unavoidable conditions. Wel, that was a big shock for her, her team and specially Vineet but now she was Back! and everyone was happy to have her.

Not long before, Vineet and Roohi's start talking all about How they missed each other and how they longed to meet each other. These best -buddies had long ago developed special feeling for each other but never confessed. Infact, the search of Roohi's parents for the best man for her has already ended on Vineet but they too never uttered a word about it.

..

The day ended soon. Everyone was dispersing but one of them had a special mission,

 **Parking Lot:**

 **Kavin: "** Hey Aisha!"

 **Aisha:** "Good Evening Sir."

 **Kavin:** " So, How was your first day?"

 **Aisha** smiles, " It was good Sir."

He smiles back, Oh! What a adorable smile :)

 **Aisha:** " Sir, I have to leave. Good Evening."

Without waiting for a response she leaves. Kavin regrets, he lost a chance.

* * *

 **A/N: I am now preferring short Updates :) Hope you liked it. Aru? Aisha? Roohi Di? :)\**

Thankyou to all who reviewed.

Mithi, Rajvigirl, AD Angelina, KAVINSANJANA, Rajvi21, AreejSachinLover, Daya's Mahi, Kavin Vivek's shruti, Nia 757, loveukavin, crazyforpurvi, Lishukriti, Amaila, Rk Sweety. Kuki17, DayaVineet's Girl, anayaj, Shweta04, Anubhab Kavin Fan, princess046, Harman, Parise22, Angelbetu, Shreena, kshayaartist, esha10062006.

Thankyou to all guests. Sorry if forgot anyone.

...

No Obligations to Review, If you do I'll be happy, rest is your choice.

 **Next Update will be there soon! Stay Tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hello..Sorry For the Delay! My friends asked a longer chapter,but this one is short again. Will try to give longer updates next time :)**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Heart-felt Thankyou to _Kuki_ jee (Kuki17), for helping me write out some parts. Thankyou to Roohi Di (DayaVineet'sGirl) as well..**

* * *

 **!.. Family Fun ..!**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Morning: CID Bureau:**

A Case had arrived and all the officers were busy solving it.

 **ACP:** " Abhijeet, Nikhil, Zara Crime spot par phirse jaao aur Haan, Uss Singer se bhi mil lena."

 **Nikhil, Abhijeet:** " Yes Sir!"

Abhijeet and Nikhil leave.

 **Sunset Studios:**

This was the crime scene, where they found a anonymous dead body. The owner of this Studio was a renowned singer, **Shruti Khanna.** Before they could enter, they heard a melodious voice, which sung one of Shreya Goshal's songs,

 _ **Mujhko iraade de**_  
 _ **Kasamein de, waade de**_  
 _ **Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de**_  
 _ **Dil ko thikaane de naye bahaane de**_  
 _ **Khabon ki barishon ko mausam ke paimane de**_  
 _ **Apne karam ki kar adaayein**_  
 _ **Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**_

 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Ro rahi hun main**_  
 _ **Sun raha hai naa tu**_  
 _ **Kyun ro raha hun main**_

Someone listening to this, just got lost in this melodious voice, somewhere it sounded better than the original, at least for him. For he loved Music and Songs.

" Chaloo Nikhil!" Abhijeet's voice brought him back to reality and they proceeded.

Abhijeet and Nikhil met the owner, Shruti, did investigation and Left.

 _ **Car:**_

 **Nikhil:** " Sir, Mujhe toh Shruti Bholi- Bhali lagti hai."

 **Abhijet:** " Nikhil, Uski shakal par mat jaao, Koi bhi khooni ho sakta hai."

 **Nikhil (thinks):** "Nahi Sir, Mein Shruti ko begunah sabit karke rahunga."

...

A girl entered the bureau parking lot murmuring to herself

 **Girl-** "Hey bhagwan, aaj first day aur aaj hi late,plz bacha lena God... I promise mein naa pure ek din ke liye chocolate toh kya toffee bhi nahi khaungi..."

She get off from her car. Locked it and started to go inside

 **Inside the bureau:**

 **Daya** was moving here and there trying to call someone. He said- "yeh Mayur... Aaya kyun nahi aaj. Marco case ka file uske saath tha. Itni laparwah kaise ho sakta hai."

 **Abhijeet-** Daya aa jayega woh. Traffic mein fase honge. Isse pehle usne aisa nahi kiya naa,tension kyun le rahe ho?

 **Daya-** "Samajh nahi rahe ho Boss tum,agar Dcp as gaye toh panga ho jayega."

He again started moving to and fro.

 **Outside:** The girl reached the bureau... She checked the file in her hand that contained details of last Case she solved, she took a deep breath and entered inside.

As soon as she entered she collided with someone that made her fall on floor, her file paper scattered all over and the other person stumbled and leaned over a table near by to prevent himself from falling.

The girl straightened her glass,looked up and said.

 **Girl-** "andhe ho kya? Dikhayi nahi deta?"

 **Daya-** "tumhe dikhayi nahi deta? Chaar chaar aankh lagake aayi ho..."

 **Girl-** "Itne badtameez insaan Maine aaj tak nahi Dekhe. Ho kaun tum? _(Muttering)_ kaise kaise pagal bhade pade hain iss duniya mein."

 **Daya-** "khudse kya baat kar rahe ho? Do apna haath do", he said giving her his hand.

 **Girl-** "no thanks, main pagal logon ki help nahi leti."

And she got up on her feet..

 **Daya-** "kaun ho tum? Kuch help chahiye?"

 **Girl-** "tumhe kyun batau? Tum ho kaun."

 **Abhijeet-** "enough... He is Sr. Inspector Daya. Aur tum?"

 **Girl-** Inspector Mahi reporting Sir.

 **Daya-** Inspector? Yeh Inspector?

 **Mahi-** haan main Inspector, koyi problem hain?

 **Daya-** "kisne bheja?"

 **Mahi-** "dcp sir ne."

 **Daya-** "Yeh Dcp hamesha apni tarah pagal log hi kyun bhejte hain?"

 **Mahi-** "watch out your tongue!. Pagal toh tum ho."

 **Sachin-** "bas bhi karo.."

 **Abhijeet-** "aur ek shabd, Dono ko main Acp sir ke paas le jaunga."

 **Daya:** " Huh! Isse ladkar koyi faida nahi hai." He turns his face and walks a little away.

 **Mahi:** " Mujhe bhi koyi shauk nahi. Hmph!"

 **Daya:** " That's enough for today! Get On to work Miss. Mahi"

 **Mahi:** " Haan Haan."

The matter is laid to rest as a CD is given to Daya by the watchman.

The CD is been played and the tension increases as _**Mayur got Kidnapped.** _

" Shit! Ye kya hogaya Sir? ACP Sir ko pata chala toh hum gaye." Rajat scratches his forehead.

 **Abhijeet:** "Sab kaam pe lag jaao, dhundo locations. Hume Mayur sahi- salamat chahiye!"

 **All:** "Sir!"

 **Bureau:**

 **Pankaj:** "Sir, hume uss aadmi ki location mil gayi hai!"

 **Rajat:** " Great! Chalo sab."

Duo, Pankaj, RajVi, Kavin, and IshYant get into cars and sped off.

...

A car was speeding to its fullest, blowing its horn like mad. Suddenly the driver saw CID's car following him and a what was that? :O A bike followed him too.

 **CID's Car:**

 **Purvi:** " Sirr, ye dekhiye-"

She pointed at the bike.

 **Daya:** " `Yeh toh _**2004 Kawasaki ZX6R.**_ hai! "

 **Dushyant:** " Haan Par, Bohot expensive hai yeh bike.-"

The person on the bike turned to see the car and the expressions of the people sitting inside. Ah! It just boosts confidence ;)

The attire of the person clearly told that the person was a Stunt man or something. A jet black leather jacket and skin tight black jeans, with bright purple trances.

The bike circled CID's car so swiftly that the great driver Daya also lost control, the officers went awestruck. Kavin went in some serious thought, well, probably he knew someone who could do all this.

People stopped their cars as the bike was swooshing past them, some thought it to be a Movie shooting and some a movie itself.

Whhoaa! The biker lifted the first end of the bike and jumped off a **Toyota Innova,** the claps, whistles and awestruck people looked in amazement.

Now, the bike-rider was exactly behind the car, he was chasing. Grrrr! A loud sound and the rider jumped up in the Air, (Whoa!) pushed his bike from under the car and jumped on the Car's roof. He walked over the car and Jumped again to get onto his bike which came from under the Car.

The Car stopped, So did the Bike. The Biker immediately ran only to pull the man out of this car and shook him hard from his collar. The claps echoed the Sky. A bruised Mayur also came out of the car. The bike rider showed everyone a Card, the crowd immediately dispersed, whispering and praising except the CID team who saw this Mind Blowing stunt.

 **Daya:** " Mayur? Tum theek toh hona?"

Mayur nods, looking at the biker who saved him. Had he been not on time, he was sure to be killed.

The person removed the helmet, the seven people went awestruck again, _She was a Girl!_

 _" Honorable Kukiliya jee?"_ Kavin's voice grabbed everyone's attention.

 **Girl:** " K..Kavin?" She suddenly went weak on her knees, she just caught the sight of her very old Bestie :)

Without a second thought, Kavin hugged the stunt girl.

 **Abhijeet:** " Tum isse jaante ho, Kavin?"

 **Kavin:** " Sir.. Hum (looking at Kuki) bachpan se best-friends hein!"

Kuki nods and smiles.

 **Daya:** " Par Honorable Kukiliya, Tumne iss aadmi ko kyu pakda?"

 **Kuki:** " Sirr, Yeh Kavin toh kuch bhi bolta hai, Mera naam Kuki hai."

 **Daya:** " :P Accha. haan toh mein puch raha tha-"

 **Kuki:** " Sir, Mein ek undercover cop hun, Mujhe upar se orders they isko pakadne ke."

The seniors talk with her and thank her for such a marvelous job.

 **Kavin:** " Chalo Kuki, humare saath chalo."

 **Kuki:** " Nahi Kavin, Mujhe kaam hai. Hum phir kabhi milte hein." She smiles.

Everyone leaves, Mayur looks at Kuki for a second.

 **Mayur:** " Thankyou Kuki jee, Agar aap samay par na aati toh-"

 **Kuki:** " Yeh toh mera farz tha." Without anymore conversation, Kuki rides off in a jiffy.

...

" Wahin khade rahogey Mayur? Chalna nahi hai?" A voice calls Mayur back to the world, who is still thankful to that saver of his.

The officers get back to bureau.

The day is soon over.

...

 **A/N: Mumma? Shluti? Mahi? Hope you guys Liked it.**

 **Will be there with the update soon. Thankyou to all who reviewed. Stay Tuned.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Heya! I am glad with the response this fiction got :) Thankyou guys! We have completed a century of reviews! All because of your support! Thankyou!**

 **Hope you Enjoy this chapter! As promised It's Exceptionally Long! Hopefully Upto expectations too! Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **!.. Family Fun ..!**_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

 _ **New Day: 9:30 a.m.**_

A girl was super excitedly moving to and fro her house.

 **Girl:** " Mumma? Jaldi karo na please!"

 **Girl's Mother** : " Haan beta, laayi."

Her mother quickly served the girl breakfast, which the girl gobbled up in minutes.

 **Girl:** " Accha Mom, Chalti hun. Bye!"

She gives a quick hug to her Mom and taking the keys, she rushed out.

 **Girl (self-talk):** " Finally! Dad ne mujhe nayi waali Car ke liye permit kar diya. Oh God! I am so excited!"

She almost ran to her _**BMW i8**_ and jumped inside. Took a deep breath before starting, inserted the key and pressed the accelerator.

 _ **Girl (pov):**_ " **Aisha!** Dhyaan se chaliyo, Papa ki mehnat ki kamai hai."

And she rushed past the traffic, making people awestruck for a sensible cause, After all she owned a Super sexy White BMW i8, a fantasy of all youngsters and adults too.

She swiftly drove inside the parking of CID Bureau, and stepped out. Somebody saw her and stuck at his place, should he admire the girl or the Car?

"Morning, Kavin Sir" Aisha greets the lost guy.

"Oh! Good Morning, Aisha. You-You've got a nice car!" He replied.

"Thankyou Sir!" Aisha smiled proudly, glancing at her car and slid the keys into her finger and started to rotate it violently. Whistling a tune, she left the place.

"I.. I Love her Confidence!" Kavin subconsciously murmured to himself, as he followed her.

 **...**

 **Bureau:**

" Ruhana, this is not Fair!" Purvi almost shouted, which scared Ruhana.

"Haan, This Is not at all fair! You're cheating us!" Tarika said making a puppy-dog face.

" Matlab, Roo, Even Areej is joining us!" Shreya added.

Suddenly Vineet pokes in his nose between the girl's talks,

 **Vineet:** "Kyu bechari Ruhana pe subah subah chilla rahi ho teeno?" His tone sounded concerned as he flashed his ever cute smile towards her.

 **Purvi:** " Tu toh chup hi reh Vinu, Got It? Jab dekho apni iss Roohi ki side leta hai?" she pushed him.

This made Roohi blush a little while Vineet held Purvi be shoulders trying to keep her calm. Ruhana must have got jealous, be no, she didn't, She loved the Purvi- Vineet friendship.

 **Abhijeet:** " Purvii? Yeh kya ho raha hai?"

Purvi looked at her brother and got into her drama queen mode.

 **Purvi:** " Bhai, dekho na, Ruhana humare saath cheating kar rahi hai."

 **Vineet:** " But Sir, Ruhi ne kuch nahi kiya" Vineet said in Ruhana's defense.

 **Tarika:** " Abhijeet, Lekin yeh Vineet humesha Roohi ki side leta hai."

 **Abhijeet:** " Haan, Tarika jee bilkul sahi keh rahi hein. Bilkul sahi." He flashed a adorable smile.

Tarika nodded and smiled.

 **Abhijeet:** " Tarika jee, Ab aap hi bataieye yeh sab kya hai?"

 **Tarika:** " Wo Abhijeet, Maine, Purvi, Shreya, Ruhana aur Areej ne sunday ko shopping ka plan banaya tha phir aaj ek dum se Ruhana humare plan se back out kar rahi hai, kyuki she's going out with Vineet"

 **Abhijeet:** " Ruhana, this is cheating, Tumhe Tarika jee (pause) aur b..baaki sabko dhoka nahi dena chahiye."

Abhijeet finds the situation awkward and leaves.

Daya was sitting on his desk, looking at the mess created in the Bureau, which now-a-days looked at a Love Spot.

 _Vineet defending Ruhana, Abhijeet supporting Tarika's statements, Rajat staring at Purvi, Ishita and Dushyant involved in chup chup ke dekhna Areej and Sachin talking at a corner, Nikhil talking to somebody on phone, Kavin trying to grab Aisha's attention_ , OMG! What was this?

 **Daya:** "Kaash meri zindagi mein bhi koi/-"

"Sirr!" A voice brought him out.

Daya looked up and saw a girl standing infront of him, with her beautiful eyes hidden behind spectacles, Blank jeans with a skin fit black top and hair tied up properly. A irritated look made her look cute.

 **Girl:** " Siirr? Will you please spare a minute?"

Daya got out of trance now, " Yes? _**Miss Mahi**_? What do you need now?"

 **Mahi:** " Your Signature" She adjusted her spectacles.

 **Daya:** " Aaj kya suraj West se nikala tha?"

 **Mahi:** " Duh?"

 **Daya:** " Miss Mahi mera autograph maang rahi hein. Cool!" He jokes.

 **Mahi:** " Excuse Me Sir, I asked for your signature on this file."

Mahi placed the file on his desk, along with a pen. Daya signed and smiled at her (for the very first time)..

 **Daya:** " Mein, mazaak kar raha tha."

Mahi takes the file and leaves, without replying. Daya suddenly drops his face and sighs. He din't knew why but today he looked at Mahi from a different perspective and she dint even notice. Oh! Poor He!

...

Nikhil had here called up somebody, unable to control his feelings..

 _ **Nikhil:** "Hello, Haanji, Mein Inspector Nikhil bol raha hun, **Shruti** Jee."_

 _ **Shruti:** " Dekhiye Inspector, Maine aapko keh diya hai maine khoon nahi kiya" _

_**Nikhil:** "Shh.. Shaant rahiye, mein jaanta hun aapne khoon nahi kiya." _

_**Shruti:** "Finally, Aap CID waalo ko mujhpar yakeen hua." _

_**Nikhil:** "Nahi, Nahi, Sirf mujhe aap par yakeen hai, meri team ko nahi, Mein aapki side le raha hu Shruti, I know you're innocent"_

 _ **Shruti:** " Thankyou Nikhil jee, mujhpar bharosa karne ke liye." _

_**Nikhil:** Umm, mein chahta hun ki tum mujhe aaj sham CCD Malad West mein milo." _

_**Shruti** (Subconscious Blush): "k..kyu?" _

_**Nikhil:** " Case ke barre mein milkal baat karte hein, shayad tumhe innocent prove karne ka mujhe koi raasta mil jaaye." _

_**Shruti:** " Jee Thik hai, mein aa jaungi" _

_**Nikhil** (smile): "Thik hai, b..bye" _

Shruti held the call with a smile.

 _..._

 _ **Other Side:** ArChin_

The two were sitting at the corner of the Bureau, all forgetting about other things happening, sharing a cute eye-lock.

 **Sachin (coming back into the world):** " Haan, Toh mein keh raha tha ki kya mein Sunday ka pakka hai plan?"

Areej looked thoughtful.

 **Sachin:** " Bolo bhi Strawberry, Aese khamosh mat baitho na"

Areej looked at his face and smiled.

 **Sachin** smiled back, " Toh matlab tumhari Haan hai?"

 **Areej** teased him," Nahi, Naa hai."

 **Sachin** gave a sad expression, " Aru yaar, Please, Don't do this, Kabhi haan, Kabhi naa? Finally batao? aa rahi ho mere saath Dinner pe ya nahi?"

 **Areej:** " Sachin, Mein bhi aana chahti hun, But abhi maine Purvi, Shreya aur Tarika ke saath jane ka plan banaya hai. Please understand na Blackberry!."

She sounded so mature as she kept her hands over his, with a little smile.

 **Sachin** looking at her hands kept over his, " I understand Areej, Tum sunday ko jao, hum phir kabhi milengey saath mein."

 **Areej:** " Arey, Yeh kya bol rahe ho, Haan? Hum abhi bhi toh saath hein."

Sachin nodded and he opened his arms for her, she without hesitation hugged him, unaware of their surroundings.

 **...**

 **IshYant:**

Ishita was looking at Dushyant from a corner of her eyes and suddenly slipped into a flashback,

 _ **Flashback:**_

It was the night when IshYant went together for the first date, Ishita returned home with a smile. Her parents had slept by then and only her sister, _**Lisha,** _ was awake.

 **Ishita:** " Hie Lisha!"

 **Lisha:** " Hello Di, Glad you are back. I though app unhi ke saath rehne waali ho :P "

 **Ishita** (blushed): "Shut Up Idiot!"

 **Lisha:** "Okay, Di, Chalo room mein chalo aur sab kuch batao, with all Details."

 **Ishita:** " What? Kya chahti hai, haan?"

 **Lisha:** " C'mon Di, Aap mujhe toh apne aur jeeju ke romance ke bare mein bata hi sakti ho?" She laughed and teased.

 **Ishita:** " Tujhe toh mein batati hun"

Ishita chased Lisha till they fell on bed, tired. Ishita changed into night clothes and sat with Lisha.

 **Lisha:** " Di, I am soo Happy!"

 **Ishita:** " Oh! Great. Btw, Kya hua?"

 **Lisha:** "You See Di, Ab jaldi aapki Shaadi hogi, Then I can flaunt in my college ki meri Di ki shaadi CID Inspector, Dushyant Hemraj se hui hai. He's my Jeeju and not single anymore."

Ishita's jaw dropped as she blushed a little.

 **Lisha:** " Girls die over him in my college."

 **Ishita:** " Lisshhuu!"

The girls get into a playful pillow fight..

" _Ishita? Ishita?" A voice distracts Ishita and she looks up, Its Him._

 _ **Flashback Ends..**_

 **Dushyant:** " Kya hua Ishita? Kahan khoi hui ho, haan?"

 **Ishita:** " Kuch nahi Sir, bas aese hi, kuch soch rahi thi."

Dushyant smiles. Ishita smiles back.

 **Ishita:** " Sir, ek baat kahu?"

 **Dushyant (thinking):** "Haan, Keh do you Love Me"

 **Ishita:** " Sir?"

 **Dushyant:** "Haan, Kaho"

 **Ishita:** " Thanyou"

 **Dushyant:** " Arey, Kyu?"

 **Ishita:** " Wo uss din ke liye.." She turned her gaze downward.

 **Dushyant** smiled wide," Accha, Toh phir, I think I deserve another Thankyou. Raat ko free ho?

Ishita smiles and nods. They are ready for another date!

...

 _ **Other Side:**_

The girls were still engaged in controversy and suddenly Areej steps in,

 **Areej** (low voice): " Chaliye na Ruhana aap bhi, Maza aayega."

 **Purvi:** " Haan, dekho ab toh Areej bhi kehne lagi"

Ruhana looks at Areej's innocent face.

Areej goes closer to Ruhana.

 **Areej:** " Please"

Ruhana finds herself getting melted in Areej's innocence and smiled at the girl.

 **Ruhana:** " Ab Areej kehti hai toh, Theek hai. Mein aa rahi hun."

Areej smiles, Ruhana smiles back.

 **Areej:** " Thankyou Ruhana jee."

 **Ruhana:** "Don't make me feel old, Its Okay If you call me Ruhana and not address me as 'aap'"

Areej nods and smiles, she got another friend today! The girls get to work after ending their talk.

...

Kavin receives a call, from ACP.

 **Kavin: "** Hello? Hello, Yes Sir."

He moves outside and what he heard made him happy like anything.

 **Kavin** (almost teary): "Thankyou Sir! Thankyou Soo Much!"

and he held the call.

He went inside and his buddy noticed his happiness.

 **Dushyant:** " Kya hua Kavin? Bade khush dikh rahe ho?"

 **Kavin:** " Dush, Kal-Kal se k..kuki Bureau join karegi, I don't know how it happened, I am so happy!"

This news went into everyone's ears, And someone in particular was just as happy as Kavin, nobody other than Mayur. This guy was still grateful to Kuki for saving his life and wanted to thank his heart out to her.

Kavin quickly dialed Kuki's number,

 _ **Kuki:** " Hiee Kaavvuu! You know what/" _

_**Kavin:** " I know, I Know, You're.. You're joining me here, You're joining Us!" _

_**Kuki:** " Haan, and I am so excited."_

 ** _Kavin:_** _" I'll be so glad having you here."_

 _ **Kuki:** " Han Kavin, Kitne dino baad hum milengey." _

_**Kavin:** " I.. I Missed you So much Kukiliya!" _

_**Kuki:** " Even I missed you, Mr. Keeda"_

 _Kavin burst out on pearls of laughter, even after years she calls him Keeda._

 _ **Kavin:** " I'll wait for you tomorrow." _

_**Kuki:** " I'll be on Time Captain!" _

_**Kavin:** "Okieezz Bye!"_

 _ **Kuki:** " Baaiiiee!" _

_And she held the call._

 **/\\.../\**

* * *

 **Precap: Kuki Joins the team, A new bond of Friendship starts among the Girls, Mahi gets emotional and Aisha plays pranks. Stay Tuned!**

* * *

 **A/N: Hope you enjoyed it! I did my part, Now your Turn, Review! Review! Review! and I am sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Next Update wont come anytime soon, I am taking a break as my Exams start from 14th September :)**

Thankyou to all who Reviewed, Love ya all! Your reviews make me smile!

 **100th Reviewer:** Thankyou Soo Much, Your review is soo Special :*

 **Mahi:** Piddu wont give you Daya anytime soon *wink* Keep waiting, Hope ya like this one too :*

 **loveukavin:** Aishu, Hope you liked this one. Up to expectations? and do Google the car up, you'll love it :)

 **Kuki17:** Mumma, You're joining the team soon! Pucchhii :* :*

 **KAVINSANJANA:** Thankyou :)

 **DayaVineet's Girl** : Thankyou Di :)

 **Amaila:** Okay, I'll add a small part including you, Stay Tuned. Ty!

 **AreejSachinLover:** Nahi Jee, Wo meri line thi :P Anyways, Ilytoo :*

 **Rajvigirl:** Thanks!

 **Shruti Khanna:** Now, hows this one? Love ya too :*

 **Kriya:** Thankyou :)

 **Anubhab Kavin Fan, RK Sweety, Bhumi, Monika:** Thankyou guys!

 **Vaiba:** Thankyou so Much! :*

 **IshYant KuVin lover:** Thankyou, Yeah, I know updates are delayed please cooperate.

 **Thankyou All Guests, Love ya Guys! :) Sorry if someone got missed! :)**

Stay tuned for Updates! Thankyou :)


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: hello readers, i am so glad to have overwhelming response! keep reading and reviewing! This chapter marks the entry of all the people in this story!  
p.s: i am sorry for the late update.**

 **Family Fun!  
Chapter 6.**

* * *

Sunday goes off with the girls getting together at the shopping mall.

 **Monday Morning, Bureau:**

Kavin enters the bureau first, well,, he wanted to be the person to welcome **Kuki** today! It has to be grand, today is **Diwali,** and he has already got a great gift!

To Kavin's surprise, the Bureau door opens and Kavin's mouth fell open as the **always- late Mayur** stepped in.

"Oh my Gosh!, Am I dreaming?" Kavin pinched himself.

 **Mayur:** "Morning Sir!"

 **Kavin:** "oh, Morning Mayur"

Mayur gets to work while Kavin texts someone.

In a period of half an hour, all officers arrive. Kavin's worried, Kuki hasn't arrived yet. All of them were working on the case in which **Shruti** **Khanna** was the prime suspect and Nikhil was working to prove her innocent.

The team decide to visit Sunset Studios again, they had found some clues which were slowing leading them to the culprit.

 **"** We need you right there!" **ACP** barked at someone on the phone.

 _ **Sunset Studios:**_

Daya went directly to the sound recorder and editor of the Studio and asked,

 **Daya:** "Haan, tum kahan they jab yeh khoon hua?"

Within the next blink of eye, the guy sprinted. Daya and Nikhil running behind him but he hops onto his bike and flees.

Abhijeet runs towards the car and the rest of the team runs towards the road, suddenly when something eye catching took place.

Someone entered the scene on **2004 Kawasaki ZX6R,** for some this bike was similar so was the person. The bike was faster than the guy's bike. It road like wind, making a swooshing sound. Kavin smiled.

Jet black leather jacket zipped up till neck with skin fit black jeans. Black helmet with traces of purple making a thrilling design. The person, rode the bike fast and suddenly did a **Stoppie, lifted the rear wheel of the motorbike using the momentum and braking force.** This resulted in loud hoots and whistles from the people around. Then did a **Circle, stopping in front of the guy's motorbike.**

(Stoppie and Circle are names for motorbike stunts)

The person got down and held the guy from the collar and dragged him to the ground. The person removed the helmet, revealing **her face.**

" **Kuki"** Kavin almost screamed. Aisha looks at Kavin from the corner of her eye.

Her hair tied up in a bun which was messed up by winds, she unzipped her jacket and removed her pure leather gloves, Held the guy and brought him to the team.

She was the true **hero,** her stunt did shock everyone. She greeted ACP, " **Inspector Kuki on Duty, Sir!"** Her stern voice echoed the quite surroundings.

ACP smiled and shook hands. Kuki handed the guy over to Daya. Kuki smiled at Kavin who smiled back. She shook hands and introduced herself to the team. They knew Kavin was familiar to Kuki, somewhere their dressing style matched as well, The black leather jacket over a white tee.

" Hello, I am Purvi" **Purvi** greets Kuki politely.

" Hii Purvi" **Kuki** replies.

" Mind teaching me these stunts?" Purvi questions.

"Sure, I'll teach you anytime" Kuki lets out a laugh with Purvi.

While on the **Other Side:**

 **Nikhil:** "Shruti jee, dekha? aap innocent prove hogayi na?"

Shruti blushes a little remembering their yesterday meet at CCD.

 **Shruti:** "Thankyou Nikhil jee.. Aapne meri itni madat ki"

 **Nihkil** smiles saying, " Aap ab Thankyou bolkar mujhe sharminda kar rahi hein."

Shruti smiles.

 **Nikhil:** "Chaliye, ab mujhe jana hoga, phir milengey"

Shruti nods, waving him bye.

...

The team goes off questioning the culprit, who tells about his senior authority, the actual culprits. The day almost goes off capturing them.

* * *

 **Evening, 7:00 p.m**

 **ACP:** " Agar koi case nahi aata toh kal Diwali ki sabki chutti hai."

ACP goes off duty after announcing leave for tomorrow. Everyone decorate the Bureau for Diwali and decide to meet for Lunch tomorrow and the celebrate Diwali with their families.

 **9: 15 p.m, Outside the Bureau**

Areej was standing waiting for a taxi. Suddenly, when Sachin's car approaches her and he asks her to hop inside.

 **Sachin:** "Alu, hum dono ki families Mumbai mein yahan nahi hein toh kya tum yeh Diwali mere saath celebrate karogi?"

Areej who was already missing her family smiled and nodded.

 **...**

 **Daya' Home:**

Daya reaches home and finds his little sister, **Mithi,** decorating the house for Diwali.

 **Daya: "** Hello Star, Kaisi ho?"

 **Mithi:** " Bhaiya, aap Aagaye? Dekho maine ghar sajaya hai."

 **Daya:** "Wah, Bohot accha hai. Meri behen toh sachmein Star hai!"

Mithi smiles as Daya pats her cheek admiring her decoration.

...

 **NEXT DAY, Diwali!..**

 **...**

 **Rajat's House:**

Rajat and his Sister, **ananya,** have already decorated the house beautifully. Ananya was preparing breakfast while Rajat was talking to Purvi and giving her Diwali wishes.

 **Rajat:** " Ananya, Chalo iske baad humein **Trisha** ke ghar bhi jaana hai. Diwali gift dene"

 **Voice:** " Tumhein kahin jaane ki zarurat nahi hai, Rajat."

 **Rajat:** "Arey **Trisha** tum?"

Trisha enters.

 **Trisha:** "Happy Diwali Rajat, Ananya."

 **Rajat/ananya:** "Happy Diwali."

and they exchange gifts.

 **...**

 **Dushyant's House:**

Dushyant's eyes opened and to his surprise he saw his best friend, **Isha** who lived abroad standing with his sister, **Anokhi.**

 **Dushyant: " Isha,** tum?"

 **Isha:** " Happy Diwali Dushu!"

 **Dushyant:** "Happy Diwali"

 **Anokhi:** "Mereko toh bhool jao aap log."

 **Dushyant/** Isha: " Happy Diwali Anokhi "

Anokhi smiled, wishing them back.

 **...**

 **Kavin's House.**

Kavin was busy waking his sister up.

 **Kavin: " Anamika,** utho na yaarr!"

 **Anamika:** "Uth rahi hu na Kavin! bas 2 minute"

 **Kavin:** "humen bohot logon ke ghar Diwali gift dene jaana hai, uthoo!"

 **Anamika:** "Arey, aaj toh Diwali hai! Happy Diwali"

 **kavin:** "Happy Diwali"

Anamika gets up to hug her brother.

 **...**

 **Abhijeet's House:**

Abhijeet was cleaning his house when suddenly 3 people enter inside, **Amaila and Akansha, both were college friends of Duo., along with Daya.**

 **Abhijeet: "** Arey Amaila , Akansha, Daya, aao Aao."

They all wish each other a very happy Diwali and exchange gifts.

 **...**

All the cops meet during lunch and then celebrate Diwali with lots of Fun!

* * *

 **A/N: Okay, so everyone who was in the list has entered. Next Chapter will have much more Fun!**

 **Thankyou to all reviewers. Keep supporting.**

 **Regards.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: heya guys, how are all of you doing?  
here's the update, hope you enjoy!**

 **Idea Credits for some scenes: Kuki :***

* * *

 **Family Fun  
Chapter 7**

 **...**

 **Next Day, Bureau.**

With nothing to do, all officers were relaxing, pretending to work. **ACP** has gone to an orphanage to distribute some goods and wasn't on duty.

It has been days, **Ishita** and **Dushyant** have been going out together, with the unknown feeling emerging in them. And to all their luck, a case arrived and they got a chance to investigate together.

 **Crime scene.**

 **IshYant** found a stair leading to a secret entrance inside the ground and both went downstairs, in utter darkness. After turning torches on, and finding some clues, they decide to climb back.

Suddenly, **Ishita's** foot slipped and she fell hard on the floor. Dushyant who was walking ahead of her, suddenly heard the voice and turned quickly to see her grimacing in pain.

He quickly knelt beside her.

 **Dushyant:** "Ishita, are you okay?"

Ishita without replying looked in his eyes. Dushyant was shocked to see a tear slipping down. He took her hands in his, and gave a concerned look.

 **Dushyant:** "Arey ro mat Ishita, Jaldi batao kahan lagi?"

Ishita pointed towards the back of her head. Dushyant puts a hand behind her head and carefully bends her head towards him. Her head touched his chest, the sweet scent of his perfume went inside her. Butterflies started to tickle her stomach, still she just rested her head on his chest while he rubbed her head carefully.

 **Ishita:** "Thankyou Sir"

Dushyant smiled at her. Still continuing to rub her head.

 **Ishita:** "arey bas Sir, hogya theek"

Dushyant could still hear pain in her voice, although he stopped on her insistence.

Ishita was still sitting on the ground, Dushyant held out his hand for her, Ishita held his hand and he pulled her towards him. Making her stumble, and then crash on his chest. He held her for support.

 **Dushyant:** "Ishita?"

Ishita's lowered head lifted, with her gaze matching his.

 **Dushyant:** "I Love You"

Without a second thought, Ishita hugged Dushyant tight. Dushyant too tightened his embrace.

Suddenly a voice came, "Dushyant? Ishita? are you guys alright?"

This was none other Dushyant's dear friend **Kavin,** standing outside waiting.

Dushyant smiled at Ishita, before replying to Kavin and then helping her climb the stairs.

 **Kavin: "** kya hua? Itni derr kyu lag gayi?

 **Dushyant:** "Wo Ishita slip hogayi aur../

Some more officers who were investigating there came around. Purvi helped Ishita till the car while the rest continued investigating.

 **Purvi:** "oye Ishi, tu slip hogayi phir bhi itni khush kyu hai?"

Ishita smiled wider.

 **Ishita:** "Nahi, Purvi aesi koyi baat nahi."

 **Purvi:** "Pagal hai yeh ladki poori"

Purvi hops into the seat as other officers also arrive.

* * *

 **Lunch Hour, Cafeteria.**

 **Purvi** was sitting alone, drinking coffee and secretly admiring Rajat's intelligence. The case which had arrived was already solved, just because **Rajat** pushed his brain to work.

Suddenly, she eyes him coming there, he smiles at her. She cutely smiles back.

 **Waiter:** "Purvi madam, Bill"

 **Purvi:** "Wo Rajat Sir khade hein na? Unse bill le lo aur yeh mat bolna ki maine kaha."

 **Waiter:** "Okay Maam"

Waiter goes to approach Rajat and gave him the bill.

 **Rajat** (confused): "Excuse me? Maine koyi coffee nahi pi aur kal waali Coffee ke paise mein de chuka hoon."

 **Waiter:** "..."

 **Rajat:** "Uff, kaisa mazaak hai yeh? Kya wo Purvi ne tumhe aesa karne ko kaha?"

Waiter nods. Rajat smiles and pays off the money.

Rajat sees Purvi giggling.

Rajat looks at Purvi with questioning eyes.

 **Purvi:** " Yaad hai Sir aapne uss din promise kiya tha ki hum coffee date par jaengey aur aap bhool gaye they? Toh iski sazza hai"

 **Rajat:** "oh haan! i am sorry purvi. But tumhe seedha bolna tha ki date par chalna hai, toh hum chaltey"

 **Purvi** blushes.

 **Rajat:** "Tumhare bhai se puchta hun, agar permission mili toh aaj chalengey"

Purvi smiles nodding.

* * *

 **Evening, 7:00** p.m

 **Rajat** and **Purvi** leave togther, while **Dushyant** offers **Ishita** a lift. **Kavin** was talking with **Aisha** while entering towards the parking.

Suddenly, **Kavin** spots **Kuki** talking to someone on the phone.

 **Kavin** and **Aisha** overhear it.

 **Kuki:** "hello **Babu,** kaishey ho?"

...

 **Kuki:** "haan **Babu,** mein theek hun. Kal hi CID join kiya. Wahan sab theek hai na?"

...

 **Kuki:** "Arey shad mat ho Babu, mein jaldi aaungi"

...

 **Kuki:** "okay babu, love you too, take care bye"

.. **Kavin** hears this, thinking **Kuki** may have got a boyfriend. Kavin din't even realise when **Aisha** was giving glares to him.

 **Kavin:** "Shayad Kuki kisi special someone se baat kar rahi hai"

His voice had a mixed emotion feeling.

 **Aisha:** "haann, shayad Sir, i am getting late Sir, bye"

Aisha stamps her feet a little and leaves.

 **Kavin:** "arey isko kua hua?"

 **Kavin:** "Aishaa ruko?"

Here kuki smiled hanging up the call. Suddenly Mayur comes.

 **Mayur:** "hello Kuki, wo mujhe tumse kuch kehna tha.."

 **Kuki:** "Jee kahiye"

 **Mayur:** "thankyou for saving me that day, i am extremely grateful Kuki. thankyou so much"

 **Kuki:** "arey, maine aapse kaha tha na, wo mera farz tha. Itna zayada thankyou bolkar you're embarrsing me"

Mayur smiled. Kuki din't.

 **Mayur:** "shall i drop you home?"

 **Kuki:** "thankyou mayur but I have got my bike here. Good Day!"

 **Kuki** leaves, leaving **Mayur** to admire her.

...

Here, **Vineet** was still working. **Ruhana** was waiting for his work to get over. According to their daily routine, they drank coffee together and spent some time together.

 **Ruhana:** "Vineet please jaldi karo, late ho raha hai"

 **Vineet:** "Offo Roohi, Kitni jaldi karti ho?"

 **Ruhana:** "Vineet meko mall bhi jaana hai aaj"

 **Vineet:** "toh?"

 **Ruhana:** "toh tum jaldi karo na? Coffee nahi peeni aaj?"

 **Vineet:** "tumhe jaana hai toh jaao Ruhana, dont pester me. Hunh"

 **Vineet's** rude tone hurts **Ruhana.** Without saying anything more, she leaves.

Suddenly, **Vineet** realises what he just said and regrets deeply.

 **Vineet:** "Ruhana?"

and when he got no response, he turns around to see she has already gone.

 **Vineet (pov):** "yeh maine kya bol diya? Pagal hogya hai Vineet tu Kitnahurt hogayi wo"

 **Ruhana** got a auto and moved towards the mall herself.

Without any motive, she was just strolling around when she found someone familiar standing looking at shirts.

Ruhana goes near the person and when she realises what the person was upto, she smiles kindly.

 **Ruhana: "** hello, **Areej,** tum yahan?"

 **Areej** turned around, smiled to see Ruhana there.

 **Areej:** "hello Ruhana, mein toh yunhi shirts dekh rahi thi, aap yahan kaisey?"

 **Ruhana:** "mein bhi bas aese hi ghoom rahi thi, pehle socha tha ki kuch le lu but ab nahi.."

 **Areej:** "arey lekin Ruhana aap dukhi lag rahi hein."

 **Ruhana:** "Nahi Nahi, aesi koyi baat nahi"

 **Areej:** "aap mujhe ek dost ki tarah bata sakti hein.."

Ruhana smiled and led the way, Areej followed. Ruhana and Areej entered a coffee shop and had a seat.

 **Ruhana:** "wo actually maine Vineet se kaha tha ki wo ana kaam thoda jaldi kare aur usne muhe daant diya. Isiliye mein thodi dukhi thi."

 **Areej: "** aww.. mein Vineet Sir ko samjhaugi, aap dukhi mat ho."

Ruhana cheers up a little.

 **Ruhana:** "waise Aree/"

 **Areej:** " Tum mujhe Aru bula sakti ho."

 **Ruhana** smiles, "toh Aru, tum Sachin ke liye shirts dekh rahi thi na?"

Areej blushes a little, nodding.

The waiter comes to take order.

 **Ruhana:** "toh humari nayi friendship ki start par konsi coffee prefer karogi?"

 **Areej:** "Flat White Espresso please"

 **Ruhana,** " mere liye Cold Coffee."

The girls chat and laugh together, marking the start of a new friendship.

* * *

 **a/n: Hope I was up to expectations. I was a bit annoyed with the reviews last time :/**

 **anyways, Thankyou for reading.**

 **...**


	8. Chapter 8

**a/n: heya, up there with the update.**

 **Roohi Di: having a surprise for you here!**

* * *

 **Sunday, 11:00 a.m  
Café Coffee Day.**

 **Vineet** and **Ruhana** had already sorted their fight with Vineet begging apologies and Ruhana forgiving him happily. Vineet's parents were out on a trip and it was Ruhana who helped him with everything. After breakfast, they decided to have coffee.

 **Vineet** , placing a hand over Ruhana's "Thankyou Ruhana, jabse Mom aur Dad trip par gaye hein,tumne meri bohot help ki"

 **Ruhana** blushes and smiles, "yeh toh mera farz tha Vineet, hum dost jo hein"

 **Vineet:** "kya sirf dost?"  
Vineet teased Ruhana.

 **Ruhana:** "uh, mera matlab hum dost se badhkar hein.."

 **Vineet:** "Dost se badhkar matlab kya?"

Vineet continues to tease Ruhana, while bending towards her on the table.

 **Ruhana:** "Matlab?"

 **Vineet:** "Jee Matlab?"

Ruhana stays quite, Vineet laughs.

 **Vineet:** "hahaha, konsi coffee peena pasand karogi?"

 **Ruhana:** "Strong Espresso"

Vineet smiles, thinking to the same for himself. He smiles to himself as something strikes his mind and he goes towards the counter.

After Vineet returns,

 **Ruhana:** "kya hua Vineet, kya bolne gaye they?"

Vineet smiles, nodding is head in no. He looks at her, smiling cutely. She too smiles.

Little later, the counter guy calls Vineet and he goes. Vineet shakes hands with the guy and brings a tray with himself, with 2 white cups of coffee covered with a aluminum foil.

 **Ruhana:** "yeh sab tum kyun kar rahe ho Vineet? Waiter karega na?"

 **Vineet:** "Kuch special logon ke liye special treatment"

Vineet places both the ups in front of her and sits on his chair.

 **Vineet:** 'chalo Roo, ab dono foil hatao"

Ruhana gives a strange look to Vineet, she slowly takes out the foil of one and gets on the top of the world, she looks at him smiling madly. He smiles too, asking her to open the next. Seeing this, Ruhana blushes to red, smiling.

On the hot coffee, there was written **I love you** and **Will you marry Me?** with cream, Vineet holds her hand. Ruhana blushes deep red.

 **Vineet:** "I Love you Ruhana, Will I be lucky enough to spend my life with you?

 **Ruhana:** "Vi..Vineet. *Gulps, builds up confidence* Yes,I love you too"

Vineet smiles, gripping his hand over hers. She smiles back, her eyes filled up with sparks of happiness.

* * *

 **Later that day,**

 **Areej** and **Sachin** were strolling around the beach aimlessly with dry winds embracing their faces. Sachin yawns, tired of walking quietly while Aru seemed quite interested just in walking around quietly.

 **Sachin:** "kya yaar Strawberry? Bore kar rahi ho."

 **Areej:** "umm.. toh batao kya interesting kaam karey hum?"

 **Sachin:** "Nariyal paani piyogi?"

Areej makes a face, Sachin laughs and goes to bring two coconuts to drink. Areej and Sachin sit on the elevated area and suddenly a cow comes running, :P Areej gets scared and the coconut slips out of her hand and went rolling down the beach.

Areej looks at Sachin sadly, who winks pulling out another straw from his pocket and putting it in his coconut.

Areej blushed pink. Sachin urges her, finally she agrees and they share the same coconut.

After a while,

Sachin and Areej were driving back home when a big furry teddy bear shop came their way. Areej continues to stare at the shop until it gets out of sight. Sachin smiles looking at her.

 **night, 1:00 a.m**

 **Areej** was sleeping peacefully, when the continuous ringing of her doorbell wakes her up.

 **Areej:** "kon ho sakta hai? Chor toh nahi?.. Nahi nahi chor doorbell bajaker thodi naa aayega"

Areej sleepily opens the door and finds a huge gift kept outside. Areej steps back.

 **Areej:** "Itna bada gift?"

She bends towards it to see something written. She takes it inside and sleeps soundly.

 **Next day, Bureau.**

 **Areej** as soon enters the bureau, finds Sachin alone. She jumps to hug him. Sachin stays confused, still smiles caressing her hair.

 **Areej:** "Thankyou so much BB"

 **Sachin:** "toh tumhe gift accha laga"

 **Areej** and **Sachin** smile, until someone coughs from the entrance.

 **Sachin:** "uh, morning Daya Sir"

 **Daya:** "Good Morning Sachin, waise yeh Bureau hai aur yahan CCTV bhi hai toh.." "shayad tum samajh gaye"

Areej quietly leaves, Sachin nods blushing.

A while later,

The three were working respectively when Daya questions,

 **Daya:** "umm aajkal **Ms Mahi** nahi aa rahi hein?"

 **Areej** : "wo actually Sir, **Mahi** apne relatives ke paas gayi thi aur gir gayi toh uske sar par thodi chot aayi hai."

 **Daya:** "oh! ask her to take care"

 **Abhijeet** hears this conversation, as he enters.

 **Abhijeet:** "Daya, tu kabse Mahi ki itni chinta karne laga?"

 **Daya:** "wo, actually.. Abhijeet, usko na.. ek file complete karni hai, isiliye"

 **Abhijeet** gets dismissed, **Daya** sighs.

* * *

 **Lunch Hour.**

 **Aisha** is quietly seated, her lunch kept in front of her, somewhere she is lost in deep thought.

"mujhe kuch samajh nahi aa raha" **Aisha** murmurs to herself.

"hello Aisha" somebody calls her.

She looks up to find **Kavin,** with his ever-so-charming smile.

 **Aisha:** "good afternoon sir!"

 **Kavin** : 'kya hua tum pareshaan ho?"

He smiles at her again.

"what is the problem with him?, **Aisha** thinks to herself.

His beautiful smile has already made her weak on him, she doesn't believe in love and stuff but he is different. but his closeness with Kuki worries her.

 **Aisha:** "nahi Sir, aesa kuch nahi hai"

 **Kavin** sits opposite her, with concern in his tone he speaks,

"Aisha, tum mujhe bata sakti ho. Tumari shakal dekhkar mein bata sakta hun tum kisi pareshaani mein ho. please batao"

Aisha smiles briefly, he cares for her.

* * *

 **Evening, 6:15 p.m**

 **Kuki** is slowly walking towards her bike talking to somebody on the phone, when **Mayur** again approaches her.

 **Kuki** speaks to herself, "Ab phirse Thankyou na bole bas"

Kuki hangs her call.

"hello Mayur, good evening" **She** greets him politely yet formally.

 **Mayur:** "good evening Kuki, wo..actually mein keh raha tha/

"please aur Thankyou nahi mayur" **Kuki** replies, her tone is still innocent.

 **Mayur:** "nahi nahi, Thankyou nahi keh raha, mein pooch raha hun kya tum free ho?"

Kuki thinks, and nods in yes.

 **Mayur:** "okay, toh hum chal saktein hein saath mein? Coffe yah chai peene?"

Kuki smiles a little, for the very first time in his life he saw her beautiful smile. Mayur slowly smiles back, wider.

Kuki agrees to his offer for a date.

 **Kuki:** "waise mujhe Coffee pasand nahi"

 **Mayur:** "kya sachmein? mujhe bhi nahi pasand coffee"

 **Kuki:** "toh tumne mujhse coffee ke liye kyun pucha?"

 **Mayur:** "wo isiliye kyuki agar tumhein coffee pasand hoti toh.."

mayur is a sweetheart, kuki thinks to herself as they go to a tea shop.

* * *

 **7:00 p.m**

Daya was standing in front of a bouquet shop, scratching his forehead.

 **Daya:** "konsa lun?"

Suddenly, the shopkeeper suggests him roses. He agrees and buys a bouquet.

He carefully places the bunch of roses on his car seat and drives to someone's place.

*knock-knock*

A girl, wearing tracks opened the door, she got a mini heart attack seeing him there.

 **Daya:** "good evening, **Ms Mahi"**

 **Mahi:** "good eveing sir, a..ap yahan kaisey?"

 **Daya:** "mujhe Areej ne bataya tumhein chot aayi hai"

 **Mahi:** "haan Sir, lekin ab mein theek hun"

Daya: "yeh tumhare liye, get well soon"

Mahi hesitates, still takes the bouquet. Daya leaves.

Mahi smiles at the roses, he looks tough but he is good at heart, she concludes.

* * *

 **a/n: hope you guys liked the update! inbox me anything you would like the next chapter should have.  
** **love,  
Navya. **


End file.
